Finalmente
by YammyK
Summary: Ele sucumbiu, porque de repente havia espaço para os dedos dela entre os seus. Porque de repente, abraçá-la parecia normal e uma necessidade diária. E porque de repente, os olhos dela encarando os seus, mesmo que por poucos instantes, pareciam mais valiosos que todas as esmeraldas que o mundo pudesse vir a oferecer. O caminho dos dois finalmente tinha voltado a se cruzar.


_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one  
It's not over_

Ele viu o brilho em seus olhos quando apareceu no meio da multidão, ofegante. Provavelmente porque alguém lhe contou a notícia – certamente Ino. Ele viu o caleidoscópio de emoções que se passava dentro das esmeraldas e viu seu punho cerrando por algumas vezes, talvez indeciso sobre a vontade da Haruno de socá-lo até a morte ou tocá-lo para saber se era real.

Assistiu a toda a cena de Konoha com a sua chegada, mas a primeira e única coisa que disse foi para uma pessoa, algo como um cumprimento.

"Sakura".

A partir desse dia, Sasuke passava um tempo diariamente no escritório da hokage, sempre para falar sobre sua volta e seus motivos; sempre para tentar conseguir uma missão. E sempre nos horários em que Sakura entrava lá para passar relatórios do hospital.

Ela era uma ninja médica e ele não poderia estar mais orgulhoso. Afinal de contas, ele a protegeu mais vezes do que protegeu a si mesmo. Agora, ela protegia a vida dos outros.

Não era mais a "Sakura com a melhor habilidade para detectar um genjutsu", a "Sakura inteligente do time sete". Ela era alguém forte, independente. Que aos poucos deixava o cabelo crescer mais, do jeito que era antes – coisa essa que a deixava mais bonita.

Por mais que não fosse de palavras, gastou um pouco de sua voz para chamá-la para sair. Sakura ficou surpresa, mas aceitou, um encontro às nove da noite, porque era quando acabava seu expediente.

E ele poderia jurar, nunca tinha visto ninguém tão linda como ela naquela noite. Enrolada para tirar o jaleco sem prendê-lo no cabelo e desculpando-se por não ter tido tempo para se arrumar, mas mudando de assunto, _o que tem feito até agora lá fora?_

Ele, como sempre, deu respostas monossilábicas no início. Porém, à medida que Sakura questionava mais, o Uchiha se abria.

Eles beberam um pouco, mas Sakura aparentava ser fraca pra bebida, visto que seus olhos mapeavam tontamente o lugar e suas frases não faziam mais sentido. Suas mãos ficavam mais provocantes no corpo do Uchiha e suas risadas lembravam à de um macaco no cio.

Sasuke a deixou em casa, não conseguindo prender o riso por ver Sakura daquele jeito e tendo que ouvir pelo caminho que _nossa, Sasuke, você devia rir mais._

Quando chegaram na porta, Sakura pegou a chave e empurrou o Uchiha para a parede, beijando-o rapidamente enquanto abria a porta. Ele estava estático, com o cabelo bagunçado, com um leve rubor nas bochechas e Sakura riu, antes de fechar a porta.

Desde aquela noite, decidira sorrir mais.

E eles repetiram isso sempre que possível – e sem a parte da bebida.

Aos poucos, sentia mais que orgulho, gratidão. Sentia a necessidade.

Não via mais por que ser frio, não via mais porque se conter. A razão pela qual ele tinha voltado estava ali, fazendo-o rir. Fazendo-o sentir importante.

Sasuke não via mais motivos para não dizer. Talvez visse alguns empecilhos, como a vergonha e a dúvida sobre como dizer, mas Sakura precisava saber.

Ela o fez feliz.

Primeiro, por ter irritado Sasuke mais vezes que o necessário. Segundo, por tê-lo defendido até quando ele sabia que podia se defender sozinho. Terceiro, por fazer companhia a ele quando ele se feria e ficava no hospital. Quarto, por ter entendido. Quinto, por ter se oferecido para ir com ele. Sexto, porque afinal, ela não estava tão bêbada assim. Sétimo, porque foi mil vezes melhor que o beijo acidental com Naruto. Oitavo, porque eles repetiam o mesmo programa quase todas as noites e parecia melhor a cada vez que se encontravam, por quase dois anos. Nono, porque ele se sentia um Sasuke Uchiha melhor. Décimo, porque até mesmo o papo sobre a úlcera de um dos seus pacientes parecia interessante, já que ela se dispunha a contar tudo sobre seu dia.

Isso não queria dizer que ele tinha que absorver as informações da hemorroida do travesti que tinha ido para o hospital naquele dia, portanto...

"Eu te amo, Sakura"

Falou, mastigando as palavras. Durante meses e meses, tinha sentido uma necessidade de tê-la por perto e o tempo em que não estava em Konoha, se comparado ao tempo em que estava com ela, eram dias tristes e vazios. Eles se beijaram mais algumas vezes desde o primeiro beijo, mas o Uchiha não sentia necessidade de ficar beijando toda hora, porque nem que eles se beijassem uma vez a cada dois anos, deixaria de ser especial – _por mais que ele se perguntasse onde diabos Sakura aprendera a beijar tão bem._

Depois de um tempo encarando os olhos verdes à sua frente, arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se quisesse uma resposta logo antes que explodisse.

"Bem..."

Isso era um bom sinal? Ela estava ruborizada, com uma expressão perplexa enquanto puxava o tecido da saia com os dedos trêmulos. Abria a boca várias vezes, mas desistia de falar seja lá o que fosse.

Então tudo parou. Seu rosto agora carregava uma expressão determinada e Sasuke não pôde deixar de estremecer porque afinal, aquela mulher nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo, e isso ainda era irritante.

"Finalmente, Uchiha".

E então, um sorriso. Enfim, uma lágrima. E seus olhos brilharam. Quando pôde ver, os braços da Haruno estavam ao redor de seu pescoço, com a cabeça enterrada em seu ombro, enquanto soluçava. Ficaram assim, por um tempo, até Sakura se afastar e encará-lo com olhos de cachorro abandonado, aproximando-se.

Quando seus lábios encostaram no dele, os dois pareciam a única coisa realmente certa no mundo. O beijo, diferente dos outros, parecia não ser um pingo de contenção; porque esse era o beijo por que ela esperava desde os doze anos de idade e o beijo que ele queria há tempos e só foi perceber d'aqueles tempos pra cá.

E não pôde deixar de se sentir irritante dessa vez.

Ele tinha ido embora, em meio às súplicas. Mas ela tinha entendido. Ela sabia o peso de uma única palavra; palavra essa que ninguém nunca imaginara que pudesse sair da boca de Sasuke. Ainda sentia vontade de levá-la consigo, mas não podia. Só agradecê-la.

Por ter feito o que ninguém tentou fazer. Por ter feito com que ele não se sentisse solitário, nem quando estava inegavelmente sozinho, durante a noite. Por ter feito companhia em noites estreladas ou nubladas, até mesmo depois de plantões. O simples fato de ela "amá-lo tanto a ponto de não conseguir suportar" fez com que ele não se odiasse tanto assim. Porque ele se odiava. Sasuke Uchiha se odiava com todas as forças que tinha.

Mas Sakura o amava tanto que ele se deu ao direito de amá-la, porque parecia certo e justo.

Finalmente, Uchiha.


End file.
